


Just guys being dudes, just nerds being gays

by gamzeeroxy



Series: Mystic Messenger Breakfast Club/Highschool AU [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, spoilers for 707s real name, there is another pairing mentioned and if u read the first fic in this series youll know which it is, this fic is really just about yoosung and 7 being gay nerds sorry not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamzeeroxy/pseuds/gamzeeroxy
Summary: When Yoosung Kim found out that Luciel was the famous LOLOL master he'd always looked up to, he did not expect their relationship to go like this. Not that he's complaining, really.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Like the last fic in this series: Spoilers for Luciel's/707's real name: Saeyoung.

„Mr. Kim, it looks like you’ll need another session of detention before coming to your senses about sleeping in class.” Yoosung woke slowly from his nap, with circles under his eyes that were the color of the night sky. His English teacher continued his lecture, having seen this kind of behavior many times before. “Good thing you’re already scheduled for that. You’ve become quite the troublemaker, haven’t you?”  
Yoosung didn’t bother to answer but instead sneakily checked his phone under the table. 7 new messages, all from the same guy. How fitting. Yoosung held back a chuckle, but couldn’t help a smile. Funny how stupid your humor gets when you’re running on 2 hours of sleep a night.  


> hey Y what class do u have rn  
> pls dude I need to talk to u about sth  
> r u asleep again i s2g  
> did u forget ur coffee or what  
> Yoooooosuuuuuuuung wake up sleepyhead  
> txt me as soon as ure awake  
> (im just sending u this msg bc itll make it 7 lmao)  


Yoosung looked up to check if the teacher was still onto him, but he had returned to his lecture about correct usage of punctuation marks in literary texts. His fingers worked quickly on his Smartphone and typed out a reply to Saeyoung’s texts.  


> im awake now what is it  
> whats so important that we gotta meet up now and not after school  


Sae the bae is typing…  
> just meet me @ the 2nd floor bathroom in 5min ok  
> itll be worth it I promise  


Dying to escape this lecture about things he learned in 5th grade, Yoosung sent back a “I’ll be there” and continued to anxiously look at the clock, waiting for a couple minutes to pass before excusing himself to the bathroom.  
When he arrived, Saeyoung was already waiting for him at the sinks, fumbling with something in his jacket pocket that Yoosung was unable to see.  
“There you are, finally. Did you at least sleep well?” Yoosung yawned in response. Saeyoung, not waiting for a spoken answer, continued. “I see. I told you dude, coffee is the stuff heaven’s made of. But that’s not why we’re here right now. Actually, I wanted to ask you something.” He fumbled again with the thing in his pocket. ‘Probably his phone’ was what Yoosung thought.  
“Okay so somewhere in our 6 hour Skype calls you mentioned The Superkills and I actually know someone who knows someone who knows that they’re in town for a small concert tomorrow, invitation-only. You wanna go with me?”  
Yoosung immediately felt as if he had just downed 5 shots of espresso. “Holy shit, yes! Why are you even asking, they’re my favorite band ever! I didn’t even know they were in town oh my god, I can’t believe I’m going to see them live... Saeyoung, thank you sososo much!”  


He hugged him tight, and after he let him out of the crushing hug, Saeyoung pulled two concert tickets out of his jacket pocket and put Yoosung’s in his hand. They were still standing close together, practically breathing each other’s air, and Yoosung suddenly became very aware of that. He was so close to Saeyoung that he could look into his eyes properly, without his glasses flashing light back at him and concealing his eyes (and with that, a lot of his expressions) from him. His eyes were actually hazel, so light that it almost looked like they were yellow. They were looking down on him and every time he blinked he felt like they had drawn just a bit closer until only an inch separated their faces.  
And then the school bell rang, and the spell they were both under broke.  


“Shit, my stuff! I gotta go Sae, I’ll talk to you after school though?” Yoosung said, quickly stepping forward and around Saeyoung to the door, just about to swing it open and vanish into the sea of students storming out of their classrooms like there was a fire inside.  
“Sure Yoosung, see you later. Do you mind meeting me in the library though? Got some books I gotta give back before I go home.”  
Yoosung nodded his head, flashed him a quick smile, and left to get his things. Just four more hours to go, and he was free for the day. Free to hang out in the city with Saeyoung, free to spend his time however he wanted to, given that he was home by 10. A little earlier today, so he would have time to plea to his parents about the concert tomorrow, to make an exception so that he could stay out on a school night.  
It was going to be a long day.

Meanwhile in an anonymous chat room, somewhere on the internet.  


\--Eli303 is typing--  
Eli303: Is anyone online?  


\--ActorToBe is typing--  
ActorToBe: i am, whats up?  


Eli303: You up for giving some… relationship advice?  


ActorToBe: sure, I dont rly have that much experience but i can try? but u gotta gimme some too in return  


Eli303: Okay. So there is this guy who I made out with some time ago, but now he just keeps avoiding me even though I really want to talk to him about it, or anything to be honest? I honestly don’t know what to make of him; he’s so hard to read when it comes to me.  


ActorToBe: hmm  
ActorToBe: i dont know what hes thinking but maybe hes just confused about his feelings for u and needs some time to figure them out?  
ActorToBe: maybe leave him alone for some days and wait til he approaches u?  


Eli303: But I really want to solve this… I think I really like him.  


ActorToBe: then maybe u just approached him in the wrong situations  
ActorToBe: like did u try n talk to him when he was alone&in a quiet space where ure actually able to talk?  


Eli303: Ah. I see the problem now. I will try to engage him in a more fitting setting. Maybe then we can talk everything out in peace. Thank you.  
Eli303: You said you needed some advice, too?  


ActorToBe: yea  
ActorToBe: so theres this guy u see  
ActorToBe: and hes been a total dick to me for as long as i know him  
ActorToBe: or at least i thought he was  
ActorToBe: until i found out that he just didnt know better?? and then we kinda made out and now things r rly weird between us idk  
ActorToBe: i just dont know how to talk to him?? his whole being just rubs me the wrong way its so frustrating  
ActorToBe: but i definitely at least wanna make out with him more bc d a m n it was hot af  


Eli303: So where exactly do you need my advice? Sounds to me like you could figure the whole thing out by talking to him about your feelings.  


ActorToBe: ugh u dont understand  
ActorToBe: thats exactly the problem  
ActorToBe: whenever we talk it ends with me storming off bc he makes me so angry  
ActorToBe: and hes just so clueless about it all  


Eli303: Have you tried telling him as soon as you feel offended by what he is saying?  


ActorToBe: …  
ActorToBe: i dont think I have actually  
ActorToBe: and hes not the best at reading facial expressions or emotions in general  
ActorToBe: huh  
ActorToBe: that was so simple  
ActorToBe: how come i couldnt come up with that  
ActorToBe: anyway thanks  
ActorToBe: gotta go now tho  
ActorToBe: good night  


Eli303: A good night to you, too.  


\-- ActorToBe has left the chatroom. --  
\-- Eli303 has left the chatroom. --

“I can’t believe they actually let me go on a concert in a school week, with everything that’s been going on lately! I mean, I’m not complaining,” Yoosung said with a wide smile on his face that had been there ever since last night when his parents agreed to let him go out. “Good thing I didn’t tell them about the second detention. I wouldn’t even have known how to explain to them how we even got into that situation…”  
“Yeah, it was pretty weird what happened back there, huh? And I’m saying that despite the fact that I planned most of it beforehand. I really didn’t think they were gonna make out like that in front of us.” Saeyoung paused for a second, shaking his head with a disbelieving smile on his face, before continuing. “It was pretty hot though, I gotta admit that.”  
Yoosung lightly elbowed him in the side. “So you’re into voyeurism now or what?” he said with a laugh.  
“Exhibitionism actually,” came the answer, spoken in a matter-of-fact voice that one didn’t get to hear often with Saeyoung.  
Caught off guard, Yoosung just laughed while the line to the concert hall moved quickly in front of him. It seemed like the doors had been opened just now, and now everyone was trying to get inside as quickly as possible to save the best spots.  


“When we’re inside just follow me, okay? I know the perfect place for a concert like this.” Saeyoung clearly had been here often, probably to some senior parties that were held in this location.  
Just half a minute later, both Yoosung and Saeyoung were inside the club, which was filling up quickly. After almost getting separated two times inside the steadily growing crowd, Yoosung grabbed Saeyoung's hand and held it while the latter went ahead and led him to the side of the club, through a curtained-off area.  
The security guards that were posted behind the curtains looked at them when they came through the curtains, but only nodded before letting them proceed. Yoosung was quite surprised about that, since it meant that Saeyoung had to be a frequent customer here or at least know some people of higher standing.  
Once again, Yoosung felt like he didn't know Saeyoung at all.  
When Yoosung had finished contemplating how he didn’t really know that much about Saeyoung, but would love to learn more about him aside from his LOLOL stats, they had already arrived at Saeyoung’s secret spot, all the while still holding hands.  


Saeyoung looked back at him. “So, what do you think? It’s the perfect spot for a concert, right?” He let go of his hand and made a gesture for him to inspect the place more closely.  
And he was right; it was indeed the perfect spot. They had a perfect view of the stage from up here. Slightly elevated over the rest of the crowd and just to the right of the stage, Yoosung imagined he could almost touch the band when they came to the corner of the stage. The railing of the balcony reminded him of that of a theater, with its thick pillars that circled the place in. When his gaze wandered upwards he noticed a curtain rail running directly above the railing itself, leading to curtains to the left and right of the balcony. ‘So this must be some kind of VIP lounge,’ he thought to himself. ‘I wonder how Saeyoung got access to this...’  
“It’s perfect, Saeyoung. Thank you for bringing me here!” Yoosung smiled again, remembering that he was going to see his favorite band in just a short time, and all thanks to Saeyoung. “I don’t suppose this thing has its own bathroom, does it?”  
“Actually, it does. Just go to the right and you’ll see it already. I’m gonna order drinks in the meantime. Anything particular you want?”  
Yoosung blushed. “I never actually drank alcohol until now...”  
“Ahh, I understand. I’ll surprise you then, if you want to? Something sweet, with just a little alcohol so you can still enjoy the show.”  
“That sounds great! I’ll be off then.”

When Yoosung came back, a pina colada was standing in front of Saeyoung, who had sat down on the couch that was placed in the back of the balcony.  
“I had them make it with less rum for you, so don’t worry. I assume you’ve at least heard of piña coladas before?”  
Yoosung rolled his eyes in response. “What, do you think I’m 12? Of course I heard of piña coladas.”  
Yoosung fell silent as the lights began to dim and the crowd underneath them went wild. Quickly, he went up to the railing, and there they were. His favorite band ever, so close he could surely touch them if he put his hand out.  


“Saeyoung, it’s starting!” Yoosung grabbed his drink and took a sip from it, relishing the sweet taste. Saeyoung watched him from the couch, less interested in the band than Yoosung himself. He was still about half a foot shorter than him, in the middle of his better-late-than-never growth spurt. His face hadn’t lost its boyish look completely, but one could already see the man that he’d become in his mid-20s.  
Saeyoung couldn’t really grasp that just three weeks ago, all he knew about this boy was his name. Now he knew that his eyes were a kind of blue that looked purple in the right light and reminded him of watching the sunrise after a long night of hacking. It always made him feel at peace when he looked at them, and had to stop himself from looking too long.  
He also knew that Yoosung almost made it into his class, almost skipped a grade, but his parents didn’t want him to, so he just got extra attention from his teachers instead. He got to know so much about Yoosung in the past weeks, but he still wasn’t satisfied. He wanted to know so much more. But first of all, he wanted to know how his lips felt on his own.

When the band started playing their second song, Saeyoung got up and tapped Yoosung on the shoulder, who was so transfixed by the show that he absentmindedly drank half of his drink already.  
Yoosung turned around, and Saeyoung leaned down to talk into his ear, to avoid having to repeat himself. He was so nervous; he could feel his heart beating in his throat. Or maybe that was just the beat, drumming ever so steady through his body. “Wanna dance?” Instead of answering, Yoosung nodded and put down his drink on the little table fixed next to the couch.  
Still smiling, Yoosung began swaying slightly, still sober enough to be embarrassed about dancing in the open like this, no bodies around him to cover up his clumsy movements that slowly began to even out and fit the rhythm of the song more as it progressed.  
Saeyoung matched his movements to Yoosung’s, enjoying the way his body moved with ease to the foreign rhythm of the music. Slowly, the two closed the distance between them, and with each inch that vanished between them, the tension grew higher. Saeyoung kept looking at Yoosung’s lips, so close to his yet separated by a distance that seemed impossible to bridge. Yoosung, who had kept looking at the band, now looked back to see that only a couple inches were separating his and Saeyoung’s bodies.

When the band started their third song, a slow one Yoosung knew all too well, he took Saeyoung’s hands, put them around his waist and crossed his arms behind Saeyoung’s head, so that they were forced to dance even closer together. And when Yoosung finally looked up at Saeyoung’s eyes and his gaze flickered to his lips for a second too long, Saeyoung took up all his courage and finally kissed him.  
Yoosung drew in a sharp breath before sinking into the kiss. He hugged Saeyoung tightly and angled his head to the side so they could be even closer. They kissed slowly, savored each moment as if it was the last kiss they would share before the world ended. When they opened their mouths to let their tongues join together in a dance well-known to mankind, it really felt like the world could end right then and there, and they would be fine with it.  
Slowly, they explored the other’s reaction to this and that - Is it okay if I move my hands like this? Does he like to be kissed like this? - And enjoyed every last second of it.  
They were getting to know each other in the most intimate way.  
When they finally parted, gasping for breath, the band had already started playing the next song - or was it the fifth song already? Yoosung had lost count - and a fast rhythm beat through their bodies, making their moves bolder and their bodies needier. Yoosung moved his head to Saeyoung’s collarbone and first kissed, then sucked lightly on the skin there. Not enough to leave a bruise just yet, but Saeyoung’s reaction was telling nonetheless. Before Yoosung could continue tracing a line up Saeyoung’s neck, he pulled him away and over to the couch, where he sat down and made a gesture for Yoosung to sit in his lap, which he did - but not before taking another sip of his drink.

When they kissed again, Yoosung’s legs placed to the sides of Saeyoung’s lap, Saeyoung smiled before pulling away and putting his mouth to Yoosung’s ear.  
“You taste like pineapple and sunshine,” he said. Yoosung was glad the lights in the club were dimmed, because he was sure that he blushed so hard that he would still feel the glow a week from now.  
After Saeyoung whispered in Yoosung’s ear, he gave him a quick peck on the lips before leaning in again to ask him “Yoosung… Do you want to be my boyfriend?”  
Yoosung, now smiling like a kid getting ice cream on a hot summer day, nodded and kissed him again. Now, with the position they were in, they both could feel what was going on in the others pants. And when Yoosung instinctively rolled his hips and Saeyoung drew back with a sharp breath, he definitely felt something in Saeyoung’s crotch.

Instead of disregarding it, Yoosung just rolled his hips once more, this time with a bit more pressure and relished the way Saeyoung’s head fell back against the couch and muttered an unheard curse into the night. His neck completely exposed now, Yoosung bent forward and attacked Saeyoung’s neck with kisses and soft bites.  
He set out to leave marks this time, wanted the world to know that they were together now. When he started to suck and bite the sensitive skin, Saeyoung grabbed Yoosung’s hair and pulled it slightly, which made him pull back and roll his hips against Saeyoung’s again. He, too, was turned on by now.  
Saeyoung’s head came back up to meet Yoosung’s in a fiery kiss, but not before chuckling a little at his reaction to the hair pulling. ‘As kinky as me, huh? Well, that’s alright with me,’ he thought to himself.  
Now it was Saeyoung’s turn to leave some marks. He put his arms around Yoosung’s waist to pull him a little closer, let Yoosung put his arms on his shoulders and set to work. He started with little kisses all over Yoosung’s collarbone, wandering up his neck and under his chin, before putting a hand on the left side of his neck and pulling him gently to him and to the side, so he could bite and suck on the skin on the right side of his neck. He was careful not to bite too hard since he knew that his parents weren’t exactly the liberal kind like his. Instead he bit hard enough to leave a mark that would be visible in daylight, but easily covered up by a scarf.  


Suddenly, the music stopped and they heard someone shouting.  
“Okay guys, ten minutes and we’ll be back again for the second half! Fill up your drinks, talk to someone you like, just be back here in ten minutes! See ya!”  
The crowd applauded and roared, the lights came back on and standard club music set in, although at a much lower volume than what the band had just played at.  
Yoosung and Saeyoung, now separated by an inch of space between them, were panting and smiling.  
“So, we’re boyfriends now?” Saeyoung asked the younger one, who was still beaming at him from above. He put his forehead onto his, smiled even wider and simply said “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Isa as always for coming up with ideas for this series with me <3
> 
> Can you guess who the people chatting together in the anonymous chatroom are? It'll become relevant in another Oneshot later... ;)


End file.
